


And one on the side

by Hagar



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, Food Porn, Innuendo, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, עברית | Hebrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad news are, they had to ask Mikel Dayan on this job. The good news are, Mikel Dayan is sitting at his bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And one on the side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/gifts).



> Background photo of Portland from [Wikimedia](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Portland_Oregon_Riverplace.JPG).

 

 

 

The buxom woman who saunters in the Brew Pub catches Eliot’s eye all the way from the door and _smiles_.

She saunters over and slides up on a barstool. She crosses one leg over the other with the precision of a dancer or a martial artist, which puts the length of those solid, perfectly-shaped legs on display for the entire floor.

Then she smiles at Eliot, again, and the smile has something private in it as if she thinks that she’s going to get sex out of this, and that the sex will involve handcuffs.

 _Again_. Involve handcuffs _again._ The sex will be a new development, though.

“I’d like to order,” she says, and the way her eyes dance make that a double entendre.

“This isn’t a social call, Mikel.”

“Oh, I know,” she says. “You wouldn’t have mentioned money otherwise.”

“You’re not funny,” he informs her. “What you _are_ is early.”

“I  know,” she repeats. “Like I said - I’d like to order. I heard that the chef here is _excellent._ ”

“Menu's over there,” he tells her.

She doesn’t touch the menu. Instead she leans back a little - posture still perfect - and spreads her arms just so. “How about you hit me with your best shot?”

“Go ahead, keep that up. I just might.”

She grins. Then she leans forward to put her forearms on the bartop, elbows close together. The grin turns deceptively lazy. “Mavti’ach?” _Do you promise?_

Eliot doesn’t bother to reply, because he can see it coming: a small pale hands lands right by one of Mikel’s wrists and slaps the bartop with more force than strictly necessary. The developments brought Parker out of her back-office lair. “He’s not yours,” she informs Mikel.

Mikel’s eyes go over her, top to bottom and top again, but it’s assessing, not leering. “I wasn’t planning on stealing him.”

“Good.” That’s Hardison, showing up from behind Eliot to put a coaster on the bartop and place a beer on it. “But you can borrow him, if you really want.” He glances at Eliot. “And if he wants, of course.”

“I don’t -” Parker begins.

“Personal use, Parker,” Hardison says.

“Oh, okay. But only after the job is over!”

A smile tugs at the corner of Mikel’s lips, far more genuine than her earlier grins. “Didn’t think otherwise,” she promises.

“Good,” Parker declares. She turns around and walks away. “See you in three hours!”

Mikel takes a sip from her beer, and then raises her glass at Hardison in a salute. “Ze tov.”

“Does that mean it’s good?”

“That’s exactly what it means,” Eliot tells him.

Hardison grins. “I’ll just keep them coming, then.” And with that he walks off.

Mikel doesn’t raise her eyebrows at Eliot as soon as they’re gone. Eliot doesn’t shrug in reply.

What he does do is go into the kitchen. Ribs, he thinks. In glaze. So Mikel can lick the stickiness off her fingers, and suck the meat off the bone. And then - knowing all involved - look straight into one of Hardison’s cameras that’s supposed to be invisible, and put that grin on tape.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Mavti'ach?": "[Do you] promise?", singular masculine, active, present tense. mavTIach
> 
> \- "Ze tov": "This/it [is] good".


End file.
